


Stealing Cars Cures Boredom

by MistFlame54



Category: Danny Phantom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, I often write about things I know nothing about, One Shot, Typical Weston Shenanigans, don't steal cars kids, hmmm, like cars, may continue if I get inspiration??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistFlame54/pseuds/MistFlame54
Summary: With nothing better to do during their stay in Central City, Kyle and Wes Weston decide to commit a crime.
Relationships: Wes Weston & Kyle Weston
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Stealing Cars Cures Boredom

The two redheads in the car were being chased by the cops for a reason. It was a ridiculous reason, but to at least one of them, it was valid. The other younger redhead just thought it was absolutely nuts. His older brother Kyle always came up with these wild schemes. It could be to win a bet- like that one time Nost Nospec bet Kyle that he wouldn’t leap off a second story balcony. Let’s just say $50 wasn’t nearly enough to pay for the hospital bills. 

Or that other time: when Kyle jumped off the Geist River bridge, also a dare, for the hoverboard that some prick down the street had who didn’t deserve it. It was a less injurious venture that time, but he could have drowned, been sucked under the current, or he could have landed on a rock, hit his head, and sank to the bottom. 

And there was the time where Kyle just jumped off the top of a school bus. That time wasn’t a dare. He’d just wanted to see if he could do it. He did, but his ankles were sprained pretty badly. 

Long story short: Kyle Weston was an idiot. Though, Wes Weston thought, I’m probably just as much as an idiot for going along with it. 

The day had started out with both brothers bored to death, craving something more fulfilling than spending the entire spring break at their grandmother’s in Central City. Wes didn’t know how much longer he could tolerate the stuffy perfume smell and tacky furniture and the wallpaper that was a real eyesore with its dull green color and purple roses. Plus it meant being stuck with Kyle, who definitely had undiagnosed ADHD, being unable to sit still. His older brother sat in Grandma Rosie’s armchair, chewing on a pen. After a few seconds, he would get up, and pace around, shoes thumping loudly on the floor. 

Every time Wes heard the gnawing noises, he’d grit his teeth and try hard to concentrate on reading his book 1984 by George Orwell, which was due when they got back from spring break. It was a really frustrating book, and Kyle wasn’t helping. Unlike Kyle, Wes was no slacker. 

Grandma Rosie was out with some friends today, and there was absolutely nothing to do. Shopping with a bunch of older women actually was starting to sound good right then, especially after a particularly loud round of stomping around from Kyle. 

Finally, Wes snapped. He sprang up into a sitting position, slamming the book into his lap, shooting a venomous glare in Kyle’s direction. His older brother had just returned to the ugly blue-gray armchair again, twiddling his thumbs innocently.

“What?” Kyle asked, playing with his blue hat, turning it so it faced forward, then backward. Wes rolled his eyes.

“I can’t take it anymore.” Wes growled. “If I am cooped up in here for a minute longer with all…” He gestured wildly in Kyle’s direction. “...that, I will go insane.” 

“You know, you look like a doofus when you make that face.” Kyle pointed around his facial area. “All the freckles, scrunched up like that.” He made a disdainful noise. “Not a good look.” 

“Shut up.” Wes hissed, getting up. He began to walk around as aimlessly as Kyle had been. “Do you know if Grandma Rosie has a basketball or something around here?” He was itching to get his hands on a basketball and just get moving. Get some fresh air. Play the very sport that gave him life, purpose-

“No, I don’t.” Kyle interrupted, smirking. “And please, stop daydreaming about basketball. You are the only person I know who is this obsessed with basketball.” 

Wes decided to ignore Kyle’s jibes, walking over to the front door. Bright sunlight confronted him, with a gust of damp spring air. Why had he been reading 1984 again? He stepped out onto his grandmother’s stairs, sniffing appreciatively. He didn’t notice Kyle had come out behind him until his brother let out a low whistle.

“Wow, whose car is that?” Kyle remarked, stepping up beside Wes. Wes followed Kyle’s line of sight, raising his eyebrows a little. It was a sports sedan. BMW. Despite the slightly unbecoming maroon color, it was something that made one want to exclaim damn, that’s a nice car. 

Descending the concrete stairs, Kyle made his way over to the sedan, staring at it like a hungry predator. He contemplated the maroon machine for a moment, then casually shot a snot rocket out of his nose with a fierce snort.

Almost spontaneously combusting, Wes sprinted over to where the crime had taken place, waving his arms wildly.

“What the heck Kyle?!?” Wes screamed, eyeing the wet mark on the sidewalk. “You nearly hit the car! Whatever rich dude this belongs to would freak out if the contents of some idiots nose was all over it!” 

Kyle wiped his nose nonchalantly. “You should know my aim is impeccable.” He replied with a mock pompous air. “And this bigoted capitalist and perpetrator of the working class deserves at least a few stains on his beloved car, maintained and cared for as if it were his child.” He ran his hand over the car’s surface. Wes tensed up as he imagined Kyle’s hand leaving greasy fingerprints on the flawless paint job. 

“These things require oil changes, and he probably has someone wax it at least once or twice a week. Or he does it with his own loving hands.” Kyle continued dramatically. “Caressing it’s shiny maroon surface, maybe planting a tender kiss on its pristine bumper…”

Okay. That was getting weird. “What are you going to do, make out with it too? Come on, let’s just go find a basketball court or something.” Wes suggested.

“Naw.” Kyle stood back from the sedan, shuffling his feet as he walked to the edge of the road. Finding a loose chunk of concrete, Kyle picked up the piece in his hand, testing its weight, while Wes looked on dumbly. Too late he realized what was about to happen next. With a loud grunt, Kyle hurled the piece at the car window, and it shattered. Wes expected the car alarms to go off, but aside from falling glass, no other sounds came from the car.

“Why aren’t there any alarms?” Wes asked, stunned, while Kyle reached through the jagged pieces of glass to unlock the car.

“Alarms don’t go off unless you open the door.” Kyle answered, picking away stray pieces with his fingers. “Shit.” He had cut himself on his middle finger. He held it up, making Wes look away angrily. Then he remembered what exactly was happening.

“What are you doing?” Wes yelled, running over and seizing Kyle’s arm. “We are going to get arrested, you idiot!” Kyle shrugged, leaning into the passenger side window.

Wes tugged on Kyle’s shirt desperately. “No way! Not taking a joyride in someone’s car! Argh!” He pulled harder, to no avail. “STOOOOP…”

Kyle came back out as if Wes weren’t pulling with all his strength on his shirt. “I actually was just going to see if he left anything valuable so I could loot it, but…” He grinned deviously, jangling some keys. “The dickhead left his keys in the ignition.” 

Wes glared into Kyle’s heavy-lidded teal eyes, absolutely seething. “We. Are. Not. Stealing. This. Car.” He growled. “I will not be dragged into this pointless crime.” He turned and began to walk away down the street. “See you in jail, idiot.” 

“Wes, listen to me.” Kyle begged, running in front of Wes. Wes refused to meet his brother’s eyes. “I need a wingman. And would you rather just sit and watch some Central City hipsters try and toss a basketball around? La-ame! You’d kick their asses.”

Huh, so he was trying the flattery game?

“Not gonna work, Kyle.” Wes sneered, shoving past him. “There’s no way you’re getting me into that BMW.” 

A sly look made its way onto Kyle’s face. “Not even if I took you to a ghost convention?”

Wes’s gaze shot up, every nerve suddenly on fire. “What?!?” Wes shook his head. “You’re bluffing. Besides, you don’t even believe in ghosts.”

“No way! Apparently all these so-called ‘ghost hunters’ are meeting this weekend here. Even got a name, Ghost-Con or some unoriginal name like that. I bet they’ll be able to tell you everything about ghosts. Too bad it’s on the other side of town though. It would take forever to walk over there.” 

Wes blinked rapidly. Actual ghost hunters? Professionals? Not just the idiot Fentons, or the shady GIW, or even that weird hoverboard chick? He imagined freelancers, who could share their craft. They could swap stories. And most importantly, they might know something about Phantom. If there was one tiny piece of advice that anyone could give him about exposing Phantom for what he truly was, then he’d take the chance to go there in a heartbeat. With a loud sigh, he faced Kyle, who wore a smug expression.

“Stop looking so smug. Let’s go.” Wes commanded, and Kyle chivalrously opened the door for him. 

Kyle started the engine, and pulled out into the street.

“I hope they have a good batch of shrooms.” 

\----

Less than ten minutes later, the BMW was being tailed by not one but three police cars, sirens wailing behind him. Wes was frantically trying to get Kyle to pull over, but the stubborn sixteen-year-old wouldn’t budge, swerving dangerously around another corner after running his fifth red light. Despite being older, Kyle still only had his learner’s permit, just like Wes. In fact, after the past ten minutes, Wes was convinced that he was probably the better driver. Kyle knew absolutely nothing about the rules of the road, which was what had caught the attention of the cops in the first place.

Though the broken passenger window didn’t help either. 

Suddenly Wes saw a man crossing the street ahead.

“Dude! THERE’S LITERALLY SOMEONE CROSSING THE STREET PULL OVER!” He yelled over the sirens and the roar of the engine. Kyle ignored him, posture relaxed as he casually pressed harder on the gas. At the last minute the person leapt out of the way, and Wes just managed to catch a glimpse of the man’s horrified expression as they sped past.

“You could have hit him.” Wes whispered. “You fucking could have ran him over.”

“But I didn’t.” Kyle answered. “Chill. He made it in time.”

“WHY YOU-” 

Wes never got the chance to strangle his lousy excuse for a brother. Or a human being, for that matter. He never got the chance to because the next minute, he was on the side of the road, the cool spring air bringing dampness to his cheeks. His skin stung, as if he’d been moving at incredible speed, exposed to the wind. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around for Kyle, still feeling dazed. Kyle sat a few feet away from him, blinking in confusion.

“Wha-” Kyle mumbled, springing to his feet. Further down the road, the car was sitting undamaged, engine still rumbling. Wes heard a car door slam, and though he thought his eyes were probably still in freakoutville (he probably could assume he saw anything at this point), lightning seemed to appear by the sedan briefly, before it was gone in a flash. Wes blinked repeatedly, trying to comprehend the tiny moment, that anomaly that had happened in an instant. He opened his mouth to mention this to Kyle when again his ears were overwhelmed with the noise of sirens. 

“Hands up! Now!” A cop hollered, leaping out of the car with a fearsome expression on his face. Kyle was the first to obey, paling considerably as he probably considered the consequences of his actions. Wes slowly raised his hands as well, shooting his brother dirty looks. He didn’t need to say I told you so. As their wrists were cuffed, cold steel pressing into their skin, Wes knew their idiotic mistake was being shoved in their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> And yeah, as I said, I'm not sure if this'll turn into anything, but it was a nice little thing to write. I love this duo's dynamic very much!
> 
> So whether or not this fic has future chapters in store, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
